


The One Where Bucky Steals Sam's Doritos (And It's Sort Of Okay)

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, Winter Falcon, sambucky - Freeform, these boys will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam loves doritos, and Bucky does too now. But every time Bucky eats them he sucks the cheese off his fingers and its murdering Sam. in the best way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really fond of this drabble, its one of my favorites. <3 Enjoy guys!

Bucky’s sitting three cushion’s down the couch eating Doritos. It shouldn’t be a big thing. But it is, and it’s killing Sam. It’s shredding his brain into tiny little pieces and he just can’t handle it. He’s not even mad that it’s his Doritos Bucky’s eating. Couldn’t care less because watching him eat them is just a fucking treat. 

Sam can’t handle how fucking adorable he is right in this moment. He’s perched on the edge of the couch, completely engrossed in the movie on the tv, Tangled, a fuckin Disney movie, and that just makes it so much cuter. The best part, for Sam, was when he heard Bucky whisper “her hair is magic” and then he’d shoved another chip in his mouth and scooted up a little like he couldn’t get close enough to the screen. 

Then he’d started licking his fingers and Sam’s brain had stopped processing literally everything else that was happening. In the back of his mind he was aware that he was staring, he just, didn’t quite care. He was also vaguely aware that the credits were rolling on the screen, and he was slightly aware that Bucky was definitely trying not to cry. But all those things were minuscule and seemed not to matter at all. And then he opened his mouth.

“If you don’t stop licking your fingers like that I’m gonna come over there and kiss you right on the mouth. I’ll have no choice.”

He saw Bucky freeze, his eyes widening as he looked at Sam, his finger still in his mouth.

“Wah?” he mumbled comically around his finger, still not taking it out his mouth, his eyes still wide.

Sam had never seen him looking so innocent. So adorable. He really wanted to kiss him. He cleared his throat as Bucky continued to stare.

“Did I uh…did I say that out loud?” he asked, pretty sure that his voice was higher than normal. 

“Ye-“ Bucky took his finger out of his mouth finally, whipping it on his pant leg and looking down at his lap before looking back up at Sam through his lashes, his cheeks an adorable pink color. This fuckin guy.

“Yeah. You did.” He murmured, his hand going to the back of his neck, scratching at his hair line. 

“Well… shit.”

“Yeah.” Bucky looked at his lap again before smiling a small smile and looking back to Sam.

“You can kiss me if you want to.” It was barely above a whisper, Sam almost didn’t hear it because his ears were ringing at his stupidity. But he did hear it. And he was across the space on the couch in seconds. Pressing against Bucky gently, he felt Bucky laugh sweetly into the kiss and felt like he was inside a Disney movie himself. Bucky’s hair may not be magic, but the rest of him sure as shit was.


End file.
